Hermione Granger Murder Mystery 1
by luminaDianae
Summary: Ein psychopathischer Serienmörder ist gefährlich, ein psychopathischer Serienmörder mit magischen Fähigkeiten ist eine Gefahr, die sofort gebannt werden muss. Hermine arbeitet für das Ministerium. Als mehrere Ritualmorde die magische Gemeinschaft erschüttern, muss sie mit Draco Malfoy zusammenarbeiten. Epilog, welcher Epilog?


Hey Leute!

Das ist mein erster Versuch eine Dramione-Story zu schreiben. Der Zwang meine Hausarbeiten zu schreiben und eine Überdosis Criminal Minds haben mich wohl dazu getrieben ^^' Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch. Die Altersfreigabe wird auf Grund (hoffentlich) zukünftiger Kapitel R sein.

Alles was ihr aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum wiedererkennt, gehört natürlich nicht mir, sondern J.K.R. Der Plot ist meins und ich werde ihn mit Zähnen und Klauen verteidigen ;)

**Kapitel 1**

Hermine Granger hatte einen guten Start in den Morgen. Sie hatte so gut geschlafen, wie lange nicht mehr, und war noch vor ihrem Wecker aufgewacht. Die meisten ihrer Freunde waren der Ansicht, dass sie ein Morgenmensch war, aber das stimmte nicht. Nicht mehr. Nach einer langen Dusche hatte sie noch genug Zeit gehabt, um sich mit einer heißen Tasse Kaffe und der Zeitung auf dem Sofa auszubreiten. Krummbein hatte sich für kurze Zeit zu ihr gesellt, hatte sich auf ihren ausgestreckten Beinen zusammengerollt und war sofort in den Zustand dösender Entspannung gefallen, den nur Katzen so vollendet beherrschen.

* * *

Als sie sich also auf den Weg zum Ministerium gemacht hatte, war sie also alarmiert. Ein so guter Morgen, war ein schlechtes Omen, selten folgte darauf ein guter Tag. Hermine war keine Pessimistin, die Erfahrung hatte es sie einfach so gelehrt. Als sie im Vorraum der öffentlichen Toiletten stand, die der offizielle Eingang zum Ministerium waren, trat sie in Kaugummi. Es zog lange Fäden unter dem Absatz ihrer schwarzen gutbürgerlichen Wildlederpumps. Sie fluchte leise und war noch immer gereizt, als sie in das riesige Atrium trat.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro in der zweiten Etage passierte sie die kleinen Büros der Auroren. Ein kurzer Blick in Harrys Büro verriet ihr, dass ihr langjähriger Freund bereits dagewesen war – der leere Kaffeebecher auf seinem Schreibtisch war Beweis dafür – aber vermutlich schon wieder zu einem Meeting zu einem neuen Fall verschwunden war. Sie war wirklich froh, aus dieser Nummer raus zu sein. Sie grüßte kurz aber freundlich ihre Sekretärin Jules in dem kleinen Vorzimmer des Büros und als sie in ihr eigenes kleines Reich trat, hatte sich schon wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen breitgemacht.

Hermine arbeitete konzentriert und bald legte sie die erste Fallakte abgeschlossen beiseite. Ein junger Zauberer hatte versucht seine Exfreundin wiederzugewinnen, indem er diejenigen getötet hatte, die ihrem Vorankommen in der _Malkin's Factory For Fine Fabrics _behindert hatten. Er sollte zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban verurteilt werden und Hermine hatte die Beweisführung für die Anklage geprüft. Sie wollte sich gerade dem nächsten Fall widmen, als es an ihre Bürotür klopfte.

Jules steckte kurz ihren Kopf zur Tür herein und als sie sah, dass Hermine sie freundlich fragend ansah, trat sie ein. Die kleine, dunkelhaarige Hexe hatte eine dicke Mappe unter dem Arm. „Stephen Padfoot hat das gerade abgegeben. Er will, dass du einen Blick darauf wirfst und später in seinem Büro vorbeischaust. Er meinte, er bräuchte dich dabei in beratender Funktion." Sie wies dabei auf die Akte, legte sie dann vor Hermine ab und grinste. „Scheint, als ob die Jungs mal wieder Hilfe bräuchten." Sie zwinkerte Hermine zu und machte sich auf dem Weg nach draußen. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Earl Grey oder Darjeeling?" Hermine, die kurz unladylike über die zusätzliche Arbeit geschnaubt hatte, antwortete dankbar. „Earl Grey, Milch, mit-" „-zwei Stück Zucker. Japp, ich weiß." Jules grinste ein letztes Mal und verschwand dann.

Hermine schlug das Deckblatt des braunen Ordners auf und las.

* * *

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später vor der großen Eichenholztür zum Büro von Stephen Padfoot stand, bedankte sich Hermine ein letztes Mal bei einer unbekannten Gottheit für ihren starken Magen. Und dafür, dass sie sich heute gegen ein englisches Frühstück entschieden hatte. Sie klopfte und als der tiefe Bariton Padfoots ertönte, trat sie ein.

Sein Büro war wie Harrys in einem eigenen Zimmer untergebracht und nicht in einer der kleinen Parzellen im großen Hauptraum. Es war eine typische Männerhöhle, wie Hermine schon früher festgestellt hatte. Auf dem großen Metallschreibtisch stand ein einzelnes Bild seiner übergewichtigen Dogge Syd, der einzige Schmuck in diesem Raum. An den Seiten des Büros standen mehrere Aktenschränke, ebenfalls aus Metall und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite eine kleine Minibar. Das einzige Einrichtungsstück, das Padfoot Hermine sympathisch machte, war der riesige, überquellende Bücherschrank, der sich an der Wand gegenüber der Tür befand.

Sie nickte dem Mann zu und nahm in einem Clubsessel vor seinem Schreibtisch platz, als er sie mit einem kurzen Nicken dazu aufforderte.

Der Mann schaute Hermine unter buschigen Augenbrauen an und räusperte sich. „Ms. Granger, schön, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten. Ich verstehe natürlich, dass Sie sich fragen werden, was Sie hier bei uns sollen, wo Sie doch aus dem Außeneinsatz und damit der ermittelnden Tätigkeit ausgestiegen sind." Er räusperte sich erneut und Hermine bemerkte, dass die Fältchen um seine dunklen Augen herum tiefer geworden waren, seitdem sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten.

„Ich will nicht lange drum herum reden. Wir haben in der letzten Nacht einen Fall hereinbekommen, bei dem ich Sie gerne als Beraterin, wenn es Ihnen möglich ist, auch als Ermittlerin dabei hätte. Es wäre gut, jemanden mit ihren – ähm, diplomatischen Fähigkeiten und – äh" er räusperte sich wieder „Ihrem politischen Hintergrund im Team zu haben." Hermine hatte verstanden, auch ohne dass der Auror deutlicher werden musste.

„Sir, wenn Sie muggelkundige Unterstützung brauchen, warum fragen Sie nicht Harry?" Hermine wollte gebeten werden. Wenn sie sich schon wieder aus der Sicherheit ihres Büros in den Außeneinsatz begeben sollte, dann sollte Padfoot sie zumindest auf anständige Weise darum bitten.

„Nun, Ms. Granger. Muggelkundig ist nicht ganz das, was wir brauchen werden. Muggel_stämmig _hingegen ist genau das, was in diesem Fall von entscheidender Wichtigkeit sein könnte. Und da Ms. De la Fontaine sich bedauernswerter Weise in Schwangerschaftsurlaub befindet, sind unsere Ressourcen dahingehend leider schon erschöpft." Padfoot rieb sich über die Augen. Als er Hermine wieder direkt ansah, meinte sie eine Spur Verzweiflung darin zu sehen. Der Mann tat ihr plötzlich beinahe leid.

„Bitte, Sir, ich werde Ihnen gerne helfen, soweit es mir mit meinen Pflichten in meiner Abteilung möglich ist. Aber ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum mein oder das Mitwirken anderer muggelstämmiger Auroren bei dieser Ermittlung so wichtig ist. So viel ich aus den Akten ersehen konnte, war das Opfer halbblütig und hatte keinerlei Probleme was den Blutstatus irgendeines anderen anbelangte. Sie schien eine vollkommen normale junge Hexe zu sein." Ein Sufzen gefolgt von einem Räuspern.

„Und jetzt kommen wir zum Casus knacksus. Das Opfer, die junge Hexe ist die Tochter eines höheren muggelstämmigen Abgeordneten Jules Gilbert. Ein exzentrischer Mann. Franzose. Er arbeitet hier bei uns im Büro für magische Zusammenarbeit und ich fürchte, er wird ohne Ihre Zusammenarbeit einer Ermittlung von unserer Seite nicht zustimmen. Können Sie sich also vorstellen erneut mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten? Und ich bitte Sie dabei, die Möglichkeiten zu berücksichtigen, die sich Ihnen dabei vielleicht bieten könnte."

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Mit wem werde ich zusammenarbeiten?" Sie sah es sofort. Padfoot durchzuckte ein Blitz, kurz, für andere Augen wahrscheinlich kaum sichtbar schien er sich für eine Nanosekunde zu krümmen. Und obwohl er sich schon im nächsten Moment wieder völlig unter Kontrolle zu haben schien, blieb der gequälte Ausdruck dieses Mal in seinem Augen sichtbar.

„Draco Malfoy."


End file.
